


Rare Moment

by Origingirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Some much needed affection before bed.---Simple Starjack fluff.





	Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else will update this damned good ship tag, I will.

More often than not, they would both drift off as soon as their frames hit the berth. It was also common that one would already be in berth recharging long before the other would show up to join after a tedious day of diligent work. 

Cybertron’s needs were not kind to the bots who were in charge of meeting them, be it from a government or scientific position. That being said, they were thankful for rare moments of peaceful silence when neither of them could find it in their processors to recharge, which resulted in a pleasant exchange of softly spoken words. It never mattered to either of them what the topic of conversation was. The simplicity of the lulling moment that provided an opportunity for idle talk between partners was a treasure on its own. 

Tonight, in one of these rare moments, Wheeljack was laying back, Starscream tucked in close beside him. Wheeljack's arm wrapped around the others lithe waist to reach the bottom of Starscream's wings. Neither could be bothered to move after the day they've had, but Wheeljack still wished to offer anything to soothe his partner. It made his wrist slightly ache after some time, but it was worth it to hear Starscream's sigh of contentment and feel his tense frame relax.

“Mm. A little to the left, if you please.” Starscream said, adjusting his wings to make following through with the request easier.

“Your wish is my command.” Wheeljack said, his smile audible beneath his mask. “Poor things must've been feeling like slag for a while, eh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Should make time to go for a flight, Star.” 

Starscream huffed a laugh and Wheeljack wagered he’d be rolling his optics if they were open. “Believe me, I would love nothing more than to escape socializing with those delegates if time permitted.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Wheeljack said, sarcasm gracing his tone. “Windblade has a tone of stuff to do too, even if she’s not the ruler of the world, and I see her flying from time to time.”

“Wheeljack.” Starscream's own voice soured. He lifted his helm up just enough to look at Wheeljack with a half-lidded gaze and a deadpan expression. “Shall we not discuss colleague-related topics in the birth?”

“M’sorry, Star.” Wheeljack said, running a servo digit over his lips. “Just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself. The planet doesn't stand a chance of running in tip-top shape if you aren't, yeah?”

“I suppose.” Starscream drawled. No longer in the mood press this particular topic, Starscream lifted himself just enough so his face was hovering over Wheeljack’s. “I’ll never get you to stop pestering me about my own incompetence towards self-care, will I?”

As if sensing what his partner was fishing for, Wheeljack's mask clicked and slid back, a playful smile shaping his features. “You can try, Star.”

“Careful.” The seeker spoke in a playful sing-song tone, moving with unexpected grace considering how tired he is. He positioned himself comfortably on top of Wheeljack and leaned tantalizingly close, his lips mere centimeters away from the scientist's. He then spoke lowly, “You know I have difficulty resisting a cast gauntlet.”

Wheeljack chuckled lightly, bumping the bridge of his nose against Starscream's with a gentle nuzzle. “Be my guest.”

Starscream wordlessly flashed a smirk before closing the remaining distance. 

They kissed slowly, feeling the soft metal texture of each others lips. Wheeljack brought his hands up to resume his earlier ministrations on Starscream’s wings, except now he had a much wider range. The scientist administered long strokes from the base to the sides, moving up to lightly fondle the tips and then glide back down to smooth over the ailerons. This brought forth the sweet sounds of appreciation and satisfaction Starscream made that Wheeljack adored so much. It also resulted in furthering Starscream's already comforted and affectionate mood, causing his glossa to run over Wheeljack's bottom lip before slipping past them in favor of a slightly more passionate kiss.

Wheeljack hummed in approval, cradling Starscream's helm in his servos. They kissed until their frames demanded they recharge after the days harshly dealt hand. Starscream pulled back, a barely visible strand of oral fluid bridging between their bottom lips. Upon noticing he grimaced, much to Wheeljack's amusement, swiping a servo back and forth across his lips.

“Gross.”

Wheeljack laughed. “C’mon, Star. It’s inevitable when you kiss me like _that.”_

“Then perhaps I shouldn't as often.”

“That's cold, Starscream.” Wheeljack said jokingly, wrapping both arms around his partner and turning so they were both laying on their sides. “We both know you wouldn't be able to resist for long. You said it yourself.”

“Using my own words against me, are you?” Starscream pressed a kiss to the tip of Wheeljack’s nose before snuggling close and closing his optics. “We’ll make you a government official yet.”

“I’ll stick to my test tubes, thanks.” Wheeljack nuzzled the top of Starscream’s helm, feeling the ebb of recharge threatening to overtake his processor. 

“I guess someone has to practically explode themselves in their lab in the name of Cybertronian technology.”

“I’ll promise to do strictly research before experimentation if _you_ promise to go for a flight every other cycle.”

Starscream sighed, a half-hearted laugh escaping past his lips. He would never hear the end of it unless he accepted these terms, he knew. He blamed himself for choosing to take to berth someone so thoughtful. Then again, he wouldn't have it any other way. “You drive a hard bargain. But… for _you_ , I could make an acception.”

“Ha. How generous.”

“If for no other reason than the fact you're taking advantage of me while I struggle to stay conscious.”

“On that note, I wouldn't want to experience how unruly you are in the mornings without the minimal hours of required recharge.”

Starscream sighed, burying his face in the crook of Wheeljack’s neck. “Agreed.” He said, allowing the faint noise of his partners engine lull him to sleep, Wheeljack following suit.

Yes. These rare, nonsensical moments were a perfect remedy for what the next couple of trying weeks will undoubtedly have in store for them as they both strive to keep Cybertron from falling again.


End file.
